


Awkward Revelations

by Blacksailsimagines



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fun, One-Shot, Reader Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksailsimagines/pseuds/Blacksailsimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the imagine: Imagine disguising yourself on the ship, and Billy walking in on you changing and finding out you’re a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of an imagine at http://blacksailsimagines.tumblr.com/ - Check it out for more drabbles and imagines :)

The heat of the day still clings to the wood of the ship, the cabin around you creaking as it cools in the night air. Outside, the moon hangs high in the ink blue sky, casting its silver glow across the rippling sea surrounding the ship.

Silence reigns, and you take a deep breath, enjoying the peace that night brings with it.

Not only did the dark mean quiet from the usual raucous of the day, but also it gave you a chance to be yourself. Disguising as a man on board meant you avoided any attention from the men, but the longer you spent on the ship the more difficult it was growing to keep up the act. Especially when the crew had taken you in as easily as family.

With a frown, you tug off your stained shirt, throwing it in a heap on the floor, followed soon by the bindings that hold your chest flat. The relief was instant, and you take a deep breath, enjoying the freedom of having your ribs able to move without being constricted by the bandages.

The cabin you are in is more of a closet, but it’s private and unused. No one ever finds you in here.

Stooping to retrieve the washcloth, your eyes flutter shut at the cool, clean water that dribbles over the bare skin of your torso. You drag the cloth along your arms, ridding your skin of the dirt and salt that sticks to it.

Ten minutes go by and you know you should be rushing to finish, but after a particularly hard day on deck, you can’t help but enjoy the moment to yourself a little longer.

It was a bad decision.

Only a moment later, the door yanks open and you stare up to find Billy Bones’ muscular frame filling the doorway.

His gaze locks onto yours, before quickly falling to your exposed chest, which you fumble to cover with the small, ripped piece of cloth you were using to wash with.

His mouth falls open, and you can barely breathe under the weight of being discovered.

Finally, his gaze shifts back up to your face, and you can feel your skin heat to the point of boiling.

He swallows hard, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck as he shifts his body slightly away.

“Shit,” he mutters.

Your sentiments exactly.


End file.
